Good Morning Good Citizen
by Potato Chippy Weezer
Summary: This story is pretty pointless, but it's Molly/Hurricane pairing. Semi-evil Spike, so sorry to all you Spike lovers. R/R if you like. DISCONTINUED


**Title:** Good Morning Good Citizen

**Rating: **PG for language

**Characters: **Molly, The Hurricane, Spike

**Pairings: **Molly/Hurricane

**Summary: **Pure fluff, borderline cheesy. Molly/Hurricane pairing with a semi-evil Spike thrown in the mix. Very short. DISCONTINUED.

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Don't sue.

**A/N: **I saw raw 9/17 and was inspired. Major fluff warning!

**[ Ashley, 2-7-04 ]**

"Good morning good citizen!" Shane 'Hurricane' Helms said cheerfully, addressing the pretty blond wrestler. Molly looked up and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just came to give you another shot at being my trusty sidekick! And before you say anything, I'll have you know that even the sidekicks get capes," he informed her with a smile. Molly fought not to roll her eyes.

"As much fun as that sounds, I already escort Spike to the ring. He's my boyfriend, I'm not going to ditch him for a silly cape. Besides, you look goofy with that cape and mask on," Molly said with a chuckle. Hurricane glared at her indignantly.

"What's up with that?" he exclaimed, furthering Molly's amusement. It was that moment that Spike had graced the twosome with his presence. He gritted his teeth and bore a hole into Hurricane's back.

"You again? I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend, Helms!" Spike seethed, clenching his fists. Hurricane whipped around, coming face to face with Molly's boyfriend. The pair continued their staring competition, until Hurricane cracked a smile.

"Fear not citizen Spike. For I am a superhero, and therefore will not be so evil as to steal your girlfriend away," Hurricane held his hand out as Spike raised an eyebrow. "Here friend, shake my hand and we shall make peace." Spike wrinkled his nose in disgust and slapped Hurricane's hand away.

"I don't want any kind of peace offerings, weirdo. All I want is for you to stay away from my girlfriend," Spike demanded. Hurricane stuck out his lower lip and Molly felt herself starting to feel bad that she had rejected his offer so rudely? After all, what had he done to her?

"Come on Spike, you don't have to yell at him. He was only asking me if I wanted to be his sidekick. It's not like he was asking me out on a date," she said, trying to calm him. "And he's not a weirdo! You know, now that I think about it, the cape is kinda nifty."

"Oh please," Spike said with a laugh. "That cape has 'dork' written all over it. Face it, Molls. The freak has no sense of style whatsoever."

"Molly, thank you for the friendly compliment. As for you Satan Spike, I'll have you know that all superheroes, myself included, have a great sense of style. Let me demonstrate," Hurricane said, walking to the opposite side of the room. Spike rolled his eyes, but continued to watch him albeit apprehensively. Molly shifted her glance from Spike to the Hurricane, wondering what the boy was up to.

Hurricane, whose back was facing the couple, turned around sharply. With a hard look on his face, he walked forward, stopping in front of the couple to sport a pose or two. He turned around and continued walking forward, all the while mimicking fashion commentators.

"Watch out ladies! There's a hurricane comin' through!" 

"That's right, Judy. And I must comment on that fashionable green cape. I've never seen something so simple look oh so good! Oh Hurricane! You can save me any day!"

Molly couldn't help but giggle at the superheroes antics. Spike, however, didn't find the show quite as amusing. Molly clapped for the Hurricane as he walked back over to the couple and he gave her a bow.

"Get out of here, kid!" Spike said, finally losing his patience. "If you couldn't tell, you're not wanted around here." Molly looked at the Hurricane sadly, hoping that he would forgive her boyfriend's actions.

"Ah yes, I should be on my way. The world isn't going to save itself, now is it?" he replied, chucking at his own joke. "Good day, Satan Spike. And citizen Molly? The offer's always open. Just use the Hurri-signal if you change your mind." On that final note, Hurricane circled the room a few times before racing out the door. Spike shook his head disapprovingly.

"Look, if he ever bothers you again, you tell me," Spike said, glaring at the door the Hurricane just 'flew' out of. "I'll pound the living snot out of that kid."

"Calm down, Spike. He was only trying to be friendly, it's not like he did anything wrong," Molly argued. 

"I know, I know. But the kid's a complete freak, he'd do anything to get his hands on you," Spike said with a sarcastic laugh. They sat in silence for a moment, until Spike's eyes lit up. "You know what? I'm gonna challenge that annoying little twit to a match at Unforgiven. For his championship!" Before Molly could oppose, the Hurricane came running back in. His eyes rested carefully on Spike.

"Do my ultra-extra-powerful ears deceive me? Did you just challenge me to a match at Unforgiven?"

"You bet I did," Spike smirked. "And I want it to be for the title." Hurricane thought for a minute before replying.

"You've got yourself a deal," he stuck out his hand for the second time that morning. But before Spike could seal the deal, the Hurricane retracted his hand. "On one condition, that is." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever it is, I accept!" Spike said impatiently, not caring what the condition was as long as he got a shot at the title and a chance to beat up the pain in his neck. Molly looked on worriedly.

"Uh, Spike? I'm not so sure this is such a good idea," Molly said softly. 

"Don't worry, Molls. I got it under control," he said, not taking his eyes off the Hurricane. "Alright, what is the condition?"

"If you win, you get the title," he paused. "And if I win…the lovely citizen Molly has to be my side kick!" Molly gasped.

"Oh no! Spike!" Molly she exclaimed, but to no avail.

"It's a deal!" Spike said with the utmost confidence. And with that, Hurricane and Spike shook hands as Molly looked on in horror.


End file.
